Una historia relatada bajo los cerezos
by Najendah
Summary: CRACK. Lo conoció en un juego, y a partir de allí su perspectiva respecto a Yakushi cambió. Siempre consideró a ese equipo como un rival débil, pero Sanada demostró que no era tan débil como aparentaba. Gracias a un encuentro inesperado, su vida dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Sanada & Shirakawa.


**Pareja**: Sanada x Shirakawa.

**Advertencia**: Crack, crack, crack, y más crack.

**Notas**: Este fic está basado en un sueño que he tenido. He hecho las correspondientes modificaciones para que no sea tan raro, aunque mucho me temo que igual continuará siéndolo.

* * *

**Shirakawa**.

Cuando Shirakawa lo conoció fue en un partido al cual los integrantes de Inashiro acudieron para evaluar las habilidades de un inminente oponente. Dicho equipo no le pareció la gran cosa. Es más, incluso se atrevió a decir que no lo consideraba un oponente digno, y es que Yakushi, a ojos de Shirakawa, era tan débil e insignificante al lado de contrincantes como Seidou. Ese pensamiento continuó en su mente hasta que él salió al montículo, y entonces el aire que rodeaba a Yakushi cambió por completo, como si todos se sintieran más confiados ahora que esa persona estaba allí. Ni siquiera llevaba el número de la estrella ¿Cómo podían sentirse seguros con alguien así? No fue sino hasta que observó sus lanzamientos que comprendió la razón tras esa confianza. Él, definitivamente, era la verdadera estrella del equipo. Desde entonces Shirakawa lo contempló maravillado, anhelando fervientemente ser capaz de batear alguna de esas bolas que aquel joven lanzaba con tanto entusiasmo a pesar de portar un número insignificante en la espalda.

La siguiente vez que lo vio no fue en un partido, sino en una tienda de conveniencia. La mirada de ambos se cruzó e inesperadamente, aquel muchacho lo reconoció de inmediato para su gran sorpresa.

— Tú eres el de Inashiro ¿Verdad? —Shirakawa asintió en silencio, tratando de no prestarle atención en demasía mientras colocaba unos snacks en la canasta. No tenía razón para entablar una conversación amistosa con un desconocido, incluso si este desconocido había atrapado su completo interés— Los vi el otro día en las gradas. Estaban viendo nuestro partido ¿Verdad? No creí que un equipo tan importante fuese a observarnos. Por un instante me sentí halagado.

Él no contestó. Se limitó a continuar poniendo snacks distraídamente en su canasto. Sanada, al parecer, vio que charlar con él sería un caso perdido, así que intentó continuar con lo suyo llevándose también un par de snacks. Sin embargo, al tratar de agarrar uno de ellos, las manos de ambos coincidieron, provocando que ambos se observaran. Shirakawa le dedicó una mirada de desdén, a la cual Sanada respondió con una sonrisa. ¿Quién imaginaría que luego de ese pequeño incidente, su destino daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados? Lo siguiente que Shirakawa supo era que ambos se encontraban caminando a orillas del río sosteniendo bolsas en las manos. El silencio que se cernía sobre ellos dos no era incómodo. La situación se asemejaba a una en donde ambos coincidieran accidentalmente yendo por el mismo camino. No eran aliados y no tenían nada que decirse, por lo cual de sus bocas no escapaba sonido alguno.

Finalmente Shirakawa decidió darle un fin a ese silencio mientras observaba de soslayo a Sanada.

— ¿Por qué estás en un equipo tan débil?

La pregunta pareció sorprender a Sanada, pero no solo por el contexto de ésta, sino por el hecho de que Shirakawa por primera vez le había dirigido la palabra. El mayor lo contempló boquiabierto unos segundos antes de responder con un simple:

— Me gusta este equipo.

No pareció ofenderle el hecho de que se dirigiera a Yakushi como un equipo "débil", al contrario, parecía divertirle que lo considerara como tal. Shirakawa no lo comprendió así como no comprendía cómo es que había personas a las que les gustaba vivir en un completo desorden.

«Qué chico tan extraño» Fue lo que pasó por su mente.

— ¿Te gustaría batear algunos lanzamientos? —preguntó Sanada de repente. Shirakawa parpadeó— Mi hogar queda cerca de aquí. Ven —y sin anticipar nada, tomó el brazo del más bajo y lo haló rumbo hacia alguna dirección.

— ¡Esp-! ¡Espera! —pero sus quejas no fueron oídas en lo absoluto.

* * *

La casa del otro joven era simple, no tenía nada que destacar. Mientras Shirakawa se preguntaba qué hacía en el hogar de un completo extraño (De hecho, ¿Qué ocurría con toda esa situación?), su atención la atrajo algunas fotografías colgadas en la pared. Algunas estaban en blanco y negro. Sanada retornó de su habitación llevando un bate y una bola de béisbol y, al contemplar la forma en la cual el otro contemplaba las mencionadas fotografías, una nueva sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

— Esa es mi familia —dijo él señalándolas— Todos ellos han estado en Yakushi generación tras generación, yo no podía ser la excepción —mencionó viendo al otro con una sonrisa. Shirakawa desvió la mirada con cierta molestia tratando de evitar los ojos ajenos. Todavía no entendía la razón del otro por la cual permanecer en un equipo así—. En cualquier caso íbamos a jugar un rato ¿Cierto?

— Yo nunca dije que jugaría contigo — mencionó haciendo un mohín. Sin embargo, Sanada le palmeó el hombro amistosamente.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No tiene nada de malo que pasemos un momento dedicándonos al béisbol! ¿Verdad?

Shirakawa chasqueó la lengua. No tenía más remedio que aceptar la petición contraria (aunque no tenía motivos exactos para hacerlo)

Juntos fueron hasta el césped que se hallaba junto a un río. Los niños usualmente empleaban el sitio para jugar, y podían advertirlo gracias a las franjas de tierra y al césped pisoteado. Sanada se mostraba muy entusiasmado con la idea de jugar contra alguien como Shirakawa, pero éste no compartía la misma emoción. La bolsa de snacks del jugador de Inashiro se encontraba a unos metros de ellos dos, aguardando a que le prestaran atención, pero Shirakawa tenía los sentidos fijos en el bate, y la bola de béisbol que Sanada sujetaba.

— ¿Preparado? —preguntó Sanada, iniciándolo todo.

Shirakawa sujetó el bate con fuerza y asintió con la cabeza. Sanada lanzó la bola y Shirakawa la tomó inmediatamente por una bola rápida, sin embargo, el objeto esférico trazó una curva y pasó de largo. El sonido de un objeto chocando contra otro no llegó a oídos de Shirakawa, quien permaneció observando a un sonriente Sanada, con los ojos como platos. Ya lo había visto en aquel juego, pero jamás imaginó que sería de esa forma ¿Cómo había podido permitir que eso pasara? Sanada fue a buscar la bola y contempló triunfalmente a Shirakawa luego de tener al objeto entre sus dedos.

— ¡U-Una vez más! —pidió Shirakawa, y Sanada rió.

— Muy bien~ Pero recuerda que no me contendré.

— Yo nunca lo hago.

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde entre lanzamientos y lanzamientos. Shirakawa pronto comprendió que Yakushi no era un equipo tan débil como había imaginado. También tenía potencial, especialmente con ese pitcher. Entonces ¿Por qué llevaba un número tan insignificante? Se preguntaba. No quiso hacer cuestiones por temor a ser demasiado indiscreto, pero a pesar de la extraña situación en la que estaba envuelto, debió admitir que se estaba divirtiendo bastante. No era nada similar a lo que había experimentado antes, ni siquiera con ese pitcher zurdo de Seidou.

* * *

**Sanada**.

— ¿Oh? Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar~

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquel entonces y, desde esa vez, durante su tiempo libre Shirakawa iba al hogar de Sanada a practicar con sus lanzamientos quebrados. Sanada se había acostumbrado a la presencia de ese jugador de Inashiro -que también limpiaba esmeradamente la bola y el bate con los que solían jugar-, y Shirakawa también lo había hecho. No solían conversar mucho, pues cuando se veían, Sanada se limitaba a extraer aquellas herramientas, y ambos se dirigían automáticamente al mismo lugar de siempre, donde pasaban las horas haciendo las mismas cosas: Lanzar y batear.

Esa ocasión no era diferente a las anteriores. Shirakawa se encontraba plantado frente a su puerta con aquella mirada seria y penetrante. A Sanada eso no parecía importarle, pues inmediatamente fue en busca del bate y la bola, y luego ambos se dirigieron al sitio en el que realizaban los lanzamientos y el bateo. Mientras caminaba a su lado, Sanada dedicó varias miradas de soslayo al más bajo, quien tenía la vista pegada al frente. Se le hacía raro compartir momentos como ése junto a un jugador de Inashiro ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Él mismo todavía se encontraba pasmado por la situación en la cual se había metido, y no conseguía superarlo por más que el tiempo pasara. ¿Por qué ese chico estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea de jugar con él? Y además, todos sus bateos los realizaba como si de verdad estuviera en un campo de juego, enfrentándose a él. Por esa razón, Sanada lo respetaba de gran manera.

Al llegar al sitio que solían ocupar, Sanada se detuvo repentinamente al contemplar una caja de cartón puesta en el lugar en el cual él solía pararse a realizar sus lanzamientos. El desconcierto se hizo presente en sus facciones y se acercó al sitio con cautela. No era común que las personas dejaran abandonadas cajas de cartón, y cuando vio su contenido, sus sospechas se volvieron realidad. Dentro se hallaba un pequeño cachorro que se acurrucaba sobre sí mismo. Una sonrisa apareció sobre los labios del moreno, mientras Shirakawa lo observaba con impaciencia. Sanada se acuclilló y tomó entre sus manos al animalito, y luego observó al otro dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Mira nada más quién nos ha estado esperando~

Shirakawa se acercó con la misma expresión seria de siempre, y se acuclilló a su lado.

— Está sucio y apesta. Déjalo.

— Aww ¡No llames así al pobre chiquillo! ¿No ves que está triste y solo? —Sanada lo acercó a Shirakawa, quien por instinto apartó el rostro, y luego dedicó una mirada asesina a Sanada. Éste podía comprobar con solo verlo que el chico solo estaba interesado en batear sus lanzamientos. No tenía ganas de perder el tiempo con un chucho abandonado— ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no lo adoptamos?

— ¿¡Eh!?

Sanada rió por la expresión dibujada en el rosto ajeno.

— Estaba en nuestro sitio, debe ser obra del destino —mencionó—. No podemos dejarlo por ahí tirado— Shirakawa no respondió. Tenía en el rostro una expresión indescifrable que Sanada no pudo comprender. Aun así, supuso que era una buena señal. Si realmente detestara al animalito, inmediatamente protestaría, o lanzaría una frase cargada de sarcasmo (o algo así), por lo cual su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Lo llamaremos "Shira".

— ¿Por qué debemos llamarlo así? —soltó Shirakawa inmediatamente luego de que un pequeño gruñido huyera de sus labios.

— Porque luce igual de serio que tú —Sanada volvió a acercar al cachorro al rostro ajeno, y antes de que Shirakawa pudiera apartarse, el animalito lamió la nariz de éste. Sanada rió divertido mientras el otro se frotaba la nariz rápidamente— ¡Al parecer, le agradas!

Y no hubo más discusiones respecto al cachorro. Shirakawa todavía parecía reacio a mostrarse amigable con él, llamado "Shira" en contra de su voluntad. Sanada optó por llevárselo a su hogar y cuidarlo «Pero tú serás su otro padre» dijo levantando el pulgar. Shirakawa se limitó a lanzarle una mirada furibunda, y el moreno supuso que se encontraba molesto porque ese día no habían jugado a causa de la llegada del animalito.

* * *

Los días pasaron una vez más, y "Shira" crecía a un ritmo que espantaba hasta a Shirakawa. Sanada lo sabía porque veía sus expresiones, y siempre le causaba gracia. Aunque Shirakawa no parecía muy apegado al cachorro a simple vista, Sanada a veces lo veía jugando en su compañía cuando creía que nadie más lo estaba observando. Entonces, una risa brotaba de los labios de Sanada, quien permanecía más tiempo oculto solo con el fin de ver cómo los labios del otro se trazaban en una sonrisa. Cuando menos lo esperaba, su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza cada vez que observaba esa faceta que el otro parecía querer mantener oculta.

Los días pasaban volando, tras ellos las semanas, y así los meses. Las visitas de Shirakawa iban disminuyendo a causa del colegio, pero siempre encontraba una razón para pasar por la casa de Sanada. Éste no veía la razón por la cual Shirakawa insistía tanto en ir a verlo ¿Era a causa de sus lanzamientos quebrados? ¿Quería -a toda costa- aprender a batearlos y convertirse en un experto en el tema? Sanada pensaba en todo eso mientras arrojaba una bola al aire y la atrapaba una y otra vez. Él, por su parte, sentía una oleada de sentimientos que surgían cada vez que contemplaba a Shirakawa. Éstos habían nacido con el transcurso del tiempo que llevaban viéndose juntos, aunque Sanada suponía que Shirakawa solo tenía interés en sus lanzamientos.

Esto último se lo preguntó un día en el que ambos quedaron en el mismo lugar de siempre, contemplando el sigiloso avance del río que se hallaba cerca. Shirakawa no respondió inmediatamente, Sanada captó un dejo de duda en sus palabras, como si no estuviera muy seguro acerca de qué decir.

— Si crees ese tipo de cosas a estas alturas, no me conoces bien.

En el tono de voz empleado por Shirakawa pudo percibir un poco de reproche. La sonrisa de Sanada se hizo presente una vez más, y lo abrazó para el gran desconcierto del otro.

— Entonces ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual insistes tanto en batear mis lanzamientos?

Shirakawa se sonrojó y refunfuñó algo por lo bajo. Sanada creyó oír un «No tengo por qué decírtelo», pero la respuesta se hallaba dibujada en el rostro de ese joven maníaco de la limpieza y de expresión seria.

Todo comenzó en aquel partido. El interés de Shirakawa por Sanada brotó a partir de una pequeña semilla que fue alimentándose con cada encuentro que tenían. Al principio, Shirakawa pensó «Quiero batear los lanzamientos de esta persona», y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, algo dentro de sí mismo se encendió. La chispa que lo inició todo era el mismo Sanada. Cuando pasó el tiempo y adoptaron al cachorro, Shirakawa se sintió feliz de tener algo más que compartir con Sanada, aunque no lo demostrase abiertamente. Finalmente, un día de abril, tuvo un sueño que implicaba a Sanada, y fue entonces cuando descubrió lo que sentía por él. Ése fue el motivo por el cual, a pesar de todo, continuaba visitándolo constantemente.

Todo ese relato fue obra de un enrojecido Shirakawa, que permanecía sentado a orillas del río mientras evitaba el contacto con la mirada de Sanada. Sanada, sin poder contenerse, resumió el espacio que había entre los dos y le robó un largo beso.

Qué gran día, qué gran día.


End file.
